America Against the World
by Angelcat8
Summary: A series of connected one-shots of America and his relations with the other Nations. (I'm really bad at summaries. My friend made this one. It's an interesting story, I promise)
1. Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Me Against The World" by Simple Plan

* * *

America was walking along the sidewalk, his mind focusing on one thing: the World Conference, that was happening later that day. He had no doubt that it would end up with everyone insulting him about one thing or another. He didn't want them to focus on his eating habits or economy; he wanted to get work done in these meetings, for once.

He sighed, took out his headphones, and phone from his pocket, and he played a song at random. He thought the one that played described how he was feeling, pretty well.

 _We're not gonna be_

 _Just apart of their game_

 _We're not gonna be_

 _Just the victims_

 _They're taking our dreams_

 _And they tear them apart_

 _'til everyone's the same_

 _I've got no place to go_

 _I've got no where to run_

 _They love to watch me fall_

 _They think they know it all_

And it was right. The other countries loved to tear him down one way or another. Even Canada spent three hours pointing out everything wrong with him. The others were worse and insulted him on a daily basis, whether it's his weight and eating habits or his loud personality. They think they know everything about him, but all they see is the surface and not the true nature of America.

 _I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

 _That's what they always said_

 _I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

 _But I'll make it on my own_

 _I've gotta prove them wrong_

 _Me against the world_

 _It's me against the world_

He knew the way he acted was annoying. He knew that others thought he was just a spoiled child, who got too much power to fast, that he would fall as fast as he rose. But, America was determined to prove himself to the others, so he worked hard. Most nights he didn't sleep because he was up doing paperwork. He ate mostly McDonald's because it was fast and easy. He works hard at what he does.

 _We won't let them change_

 _How we feel in our hearts_

 _We're not gonna let them control us_

 _We won't let them shove_

 _All their thoughts in our heads_

 _And we'll never be like them_

But America would never allow someone to change who he was. He was strong, smart, and powerful. Even if he didn't show it most of the time; he is still a genius. He won a war just on brains alone. He would always be thankful of his young looks, because of that he is able to go to a different collage in his country each year to learn what his younger generations were learning. He has a whole room in his house filled with diplomas.

 _I've got no place to go_

 _I've got no where to run_

 _They love to watch me fall_

 _They think they know it all_

 _I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

 _That's what they always said_

 _I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

 _But I'll make it on my own_

 _I'm gonna prove them wrong_

 _It's me against the world_

 _Me against the world_

He knows what they think, but he wouldn't change it. He worked hard to create the mask of stupidity he wears. It has made his enemies doubt his skills in the past and was sure to do the same in the future. If he looked oblivious to them, then he could plot without anyone thinking he could. He has a plan for each country's downfall if he ever needs it.

 _Now I'm sick of this waiting_

 _So come on and take your shot_

 _You can spit all your insults_

 _But nothing you say is gonna change us_

 _You can sit there and judge me_

 _Say what you want to_

 _We'll never let you in_

They can insult him all they want, but they will never make him insecure. He knows all of his weaknesses and all of his strengths. He can make people bend to his will without them even knowing it was him. So while he's waiting for them to slip up and give him an excuse to conquer them, he'll let them say what they want about him.

 _I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

 _That's what they always said_

 _I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

 _But I'll make it on my own_

 _Me against the world_

 _I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

 _That's what they always said_

 _I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

 _But I'll make it on my own_

 _I've got to prove them wrong_

 _They'll never bring us down_

 _We'll never fall in line_

 _I'll make it on my own_

 _Me against the world_

America would never let them bring his country down. The song faded out, and he looked down at the watch on his wrist. He knew the meeting was still a few hours away, but he was still worrying about it. He knows he can probably bring his paper work with him and try to get some done during the meeting. He has seen some of the other countries doing it. He doesn't know if he should though because the others nations always paid special attention to him, to catch him in his mistakes. He could risk ruining everything he has worked for. He decided to do what he always does at the meetings, play the fool and hope nobody figures out his plans.


	2. Chess

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

America walked through the doors to the conference hall. He looked down to his watch and saw he was exactly 30 minutes late. 'Perfect,' he thought with a lazy smile on his face. He looked up to the huge wooden doors in front of him. The conference was in Canada, so he was close to home. Inside he heard the other countries talking about him.

"Why is he always late?" America could tell that voice belonged to England by the British accent the voice spoke with.

"You're the one who raised him," France was the one who said that.

Soon, all he heard was yelling as England and France started to yell insults at one another. He decided this was the perfect time to make his entrance.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED," America slammed the doors open as he yelled, with his Hollywood smile on. The moment he entered everyone glared at him.

"Take your seat America, you're late," Germany's stern voice cut through the tension America created with his entrance. America nodded slightly and took his seat, still wearing his smile. Immediately he could hear the whispers surrounding him start.

"Where's all the trash he normally eats during the meetings?" America couldn't tell who said it, but looked around anyway. He noticed some of the countries he wasn't on friendly terms with grouped together. America wondered if he should butt into the conversation, but decided not to. He would find out, one way or another, what they were talking about. Germany noticed nobody was paying attention, and called for a lunch break.

"So I was wondering, America, if you would want to play a game with me?" America was startled as he heard someone behind him. He turned to see that Russia had asked the question, with his normal creepy smile on his face.

"Sure, dude! What game?" America wondered what Russia was planing.

"How about Chess?" Russia's voice was mocking, as if daring him to say no. America noticed some of the other countries not-so-subtlety eavesdropping on the conversation. England had a smirk on his face, thinking America would chicken out.

"Do you have the Board?" America asked with a resigned look on his face, after Russia nodded knowing he couldn't get out of playing now, 'Curse Russia, and his knowledge of my competitiveness at that game.'

"Of course, Comrade," Russia set up a table and set down an old looking chess board. America noticed the other countries starting to come over to spectate them. He also noticed them starting to make bets on who would win, after they got over the shock that he would actually play. Almost all went to Russia, but one or two countries bet on him in pity. The ones that bet on Russia were looking smugly at him, thinking they were going to win the money. America sighed, knowing if he bombed the game Russia would know, and demand a rematch, as he did during the Cold War. Russia was the only one in the world who knew the true him. He found out when they first played during the Cold War. It was the only time in his recent memory that he used the knowledge he has gained against another country, in person. He normally manipulated the strings of others when nobody was looking, never in front of others.

"Black or white?" Russia sat down at the table and gestured for him to join.

"Black, of course," America sat down at the table with him.

"Of course," Russia smirked knowing he was going to have fun during the match, with America's true personality.

Russia made the first move as normal, and America made his after some thought. The other countries were starring at him confused, not knowing why he was so calm playing chess against Russia. Normally, America would be smiling and talking obnoxiously, not sitting quietly with a thoughtful look on his face.

The game progressed until Russia looked like he was winning, having taken more of America's pieces then America took of his. The countries who bet on Russia looking even more smug, while the ones that bet on America looked crestfallen, having thought they lost their money.

"Checkmate."

The spectators of the game looked shocked. The person who said that was America. None of them expected him to win. The ones who bet on him in pity, look surprised but pleased having won so much money. The ones who bet against him, looked like they wanted to shout at him for cheating, but before they could Russia cleared the board of the pieces and flipped it over. On the back they could see a chart carved on it. One side had significantly more carved marks then the other.

"Looks like you win once again, Comrade." Russia took out a knife and carved another mark on the side with more.

"You've gotten better though!" America's smile was firmly back in place now that the game was over.

"Well, the last time we battled on this board was during the Cold War." The other countries finally realized the marks were for who won on the back, and that America has beaten Russia many times before.


	3. Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (or Supernatural if you get the reference)

* * *

America sighed in relief, the other countries decided that what happened was staged and America bribed Russia to carve up a Chess board and bomb a game to make him look cool. They couldn't believe that what he did was actually real, with how he normally acted around them.

Now, he was sitting in his chair trying to distract himself with something other than the glares he was getting. Suddenly, the seat he was in was jerked out from under him. He screamed in surprise, and looked around for the culprit. He noticed England giggling madly, leaning in to whisper to invisible beings. 'England's pet fairies must be the culprit then.' America internally sneered at the thought of England's weak magic. America's land was so enriched with spiritual beings from the Native American, that America's magic was very strong. Even in today's world his magic was still as strong as ever. Unlike England, he doesn't need silly chants or wands to enact his magic.

His magic came from the nature that surrounds. He is also able to use Voodoo, but he's not as skilled in that area. He's had a lot of practical with his natives magic, and not as much with Voodoo. Canada could do it when he was younger, but he's lost touch with his natives when he was conquered. America though, kept practicing his magic while England back in his own country. He made sure that England thought he had no magic. He couldn't have the chance of England taking it away from him.

America, while he couldn't see England's magical beings, had a plethora of his own magical creatures. Although his magical creatures were more monsters then anything. Most of them killed his citizens, so some of them started training themselves to battle them. They called themselves Hunters, and at one point he traveled around being a hunter and killing the monsters. America had a lot of trouble in the beginning, but he had a lot of help from other hunters to get the hang of it. Now he was one of the most skilled Hunters in the country.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

Germany stopped whatever he was talking about to ask Canada what happened.

"I don't know, eh," Canada looked around nervously, "this never happened before."

The room grew colder, and colder, till they could see they're breath.

America cursed as he took out a EMF Detector, only to see it going out of control. He cursed some more, his suspicions being proven. America took out the salt he always keeps on him, that he enchanted to never run out, and salted the doors and windows. the other countries stared at him wondering what he was doing, confused why he was poring salt everywhere after the lights went out.

America suddenly turned to Canada with a determined look on his face. Canada was shocked, he has only seen this look a few times, and it always ended with America running off. Canada knew his brother could be serious and that he hid his intelligence, he was just so sick of people thinking he was his brother, so he takes his anger out on America sometimes.

"Canada, have people ever died in this building," America's question surprised Canada, but he answered anyway, "Only one I think, this building has only been around for a couple of years." America nodded, looking slightly happier then before, "good then I won't have to focuse on finding out who it is." This confused the others, what was America talking about?

"Tell me all you can about who died, like where they were buried or if the were cremated"

"Well, I think the person who died was a young girl, named June Fisher, who died when we were building this place, she wasn't cremated and I think she is buried at the cemetery near here," Canada was still confused why America was asking about her.

"Take me there."

"Okay, but will you tell me why?"

"We're gonna salt and burn her bones."

Canada nodded still confused why, but knowing his brother had a reason to his madness.

"I want nobody to leave this room after we leave, got it?" America's voice was stern, demanding that they listen to it. Then America handed Germany an iron bar, then took Canada by the arm and ran out the door. After some arguments, It was agreed that they listen to America for once and not risk it. They all went to there seats, but one nation accidentally broke the salt line. They thought nothing of it, until there was suddenly a girl who appeared out of thin air. The girl tried to attack them, but Germany was close and tried to hit her with the bar America gave him.

The bar went straight through her, but she dissapered after she was hit. The other countries sighed in relief, until she appeared again. This happened many times, however the final time this happened she looked as though she was on fire. The girl went up in smoke and vanished once again.

Soon after that happened America and Canada appeared once again, Canada looking tired and muddy but America looking the same as when he left.

"What was that?!" The countries all looked towards America to answer the question.

"It was a ghost" America's answer was laughed off, everyone knowing of the country's immense fear of ghosts.

"Seriously, what was it?" England wanted to know, knowing magic was probably involved.

"If you don't like the answer, I don't care. That's what it was" America then left leaving the others confused on what was wrong with America recently.


	4. 1812

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

America ran thorough the halls of the conference center, not sure what he should do. After the events of the meeting, he just wanted to go home. America knows now that the other nations will watch him more closely than before, because of what happened. He just hopes they don't find his plans for them if they step out of line.

America left the building, and started to walk towards the airport. He planed to fly home early, so he didn't have to deal with the others. Going home was probably the best decision he made that day. He could take a break and apply to a collage, he hasn't done that recently.

He finally made it to the airport, and got on the first plane heading for D.C. He needed to see his capital after being in Canada, it was a tradition after all. He started doing it after Canada and England burned it to the ground. It hurt like hell, and he knew it didn't hurt Canada half as much because he was still a colony to England, so they shared the pain. America has a scar over his heart because of it. He still can't believe that did they did that to him. He knew when he burned down York it would hurt England and Canada not just Canada. They had half the pain he did when they burned down his capital. America was out of commission for a month after it. He still remembered the pain it caused every time he goes to Canada, but he always put up with it so not to make anyone suspect anything.

 _The day it happened was like any other. He was in his main house in Virginia, spending the day like he always did, reading. Suddenly there was a searing_ _pain going through him. This scared America, he hadn't felt pain like this before. He tried to get up in order to call for help, but found the pain to much to bare and fell to the ground. Him crying out in pain, alerted the servants that something was wrong. They came running in, only to see him withering on the floor in pain._

They tried to help, but nothing worked. It was when a telegram came, days later, that he figured out what was happening, his capital was burned to the ground. He was devastated that he couldn't help, he was stuck on bed rest. Ever since he hasn't fully trusted Canada or England. He knows they tried to make it as painful as possible for him, but he would never give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt him. He will always be wary of either of them.

He finally got on the plane. Finally going home, to where he can relax. He wanted to leave and never come back, but he knew he would have to go back. He could never escape.

America wanted to take a break. He wants to go back to a collage, he just needed to decide which one. In his country, he has many great collages. Many to chose from.

* * *

AN: So sorry this is so short, I'll work harder to make them longer. I'm glad people are reading this though!

P.S: if you have any requests on what a chapter should be about please tell me!


	5. Freak Show

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

As America's plane landed, he wondered what collage he should attend. There were many great collages in his country. Plus, he didn't have to worry about getting accepted because of his government interfering.

America decided he wanted to go to Harvard. It was one of the best schools he had in his country, and he hasn't been there in awhile. He knows all he has to do is make a few calls, and he will have a place at the school.

America put in his headphones, and listened to 'Freak Show' by Set It Off. Sometimes he thinks his music is psychic, because it always plays music that suits how he's feeling.

 _I am a circus freak_

 _Caught in a cage, caught in a cage_

 _Staring without a blink_

 _Swallow me whole, swallow me whole_

Sometimes he feels that the act he puts on, will eventual consume him. But he's prepared for anything that could be thrown at him, even if it's his own family.

 _I am a circus freak_

 _Cut out my heart, cut out my heart_

 _Loveless and watch me bleed_

 _Tear me apart, tear my apart_

 _Yeah!_

He knows, that they will keep attacking him. No matter what he does the nations only see America's faults. Instead of the cunning brilliance he keeps hidden.

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

 _You want reform? I can't conform_

 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

America has deceived all of them, and he knows it. Although Russia knows some, and Canada seems to be catching on, they will never know the true extent of his Mask.

 _I am a circus freak_

 _So many scars, so many scars_

 _I'm just the common creep_

 _Something to watch, something to watch_

 _Oh, you know you can't break me_

After what happened recently, the others will pay more attention to him. That means even the slightest slip could be detrimental to everything he has worked for. All his scars, and secrets, could come to the surface at any moment.

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

 _You want reform? I can't conform_

 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

He will never back down though. If a country wants to fight, he will fight back with all he's got. He has never fled from a challenge, and he will not start now!

 _"Come one, come all_

 _Step right up for the one, the lonely_

 _Circus freak!"_

 _You'll never break me_

 _You'll never change me, no_

 _La, da, da, da, da_

 _La, da, da, da_

 _You'll never break me_

 _You'll never change me, no_

 _La, da, da, da, da_

 _La, da, da, da_

 _I've waited ten long years just to look in the mirror_

 _And to find just what I'm staring at_

 _I've waited ten long years just to tell you I'm fearless_

 _You don't understand, I've become who I am!_

 _Oh!_

He has waited years for an opportunity to show others his true power, and while he showed it to Russia, He wants the world to know that he is mighty.

 _You know you can't break me_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me_

 _Over and over I've deceived_

 _I don't wanna go, I don't want to go_

 _You want reform? I can't conform_

 _Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause_

 _I've lost myself in make-believe_

 _You can't break me_

America has finally made it to Harvard, after sorting everything out with his government. He made a fake identity, names 'Alfred F. Jones' and is studying for his next degree.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry this chapter was badly written, I've been having troubles focusing on actually writing. I kinda don't know where this story is going, and I ran out of inspiration. I decided this is the last chapter, I like where it ended. Again I'm so sorry this is kinda anticlimactic, I hope all of you will forgive me!


End file.
